icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Crouse
| birth_place = Mount Brydges, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 4 | weight_lb = 215 | position = Left wing | shoots = Left | team = Arizona Coyotes | league = NHL | ntl_team = | draft_team = Florida Panthers | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 2015 | career_start = 2016 | prospect_team = | prospect_league = AHL }} Lawson Crouse (born June 23, 1997) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was part of the Canadian gold medal-winning team at the 2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Crouse was the Florida Panthers' first round selection in the 2015 NHL Draft and was traded to the Coyotes in August 2016. Early life Lawson was born and raised in Mount Brydges, Ontario. He is the youngest of three children and has two sisters, Sara and Kyla. His sister Kyla plays hockey at Queen's University. His father Mike coached him throughout his minor hockey career, and mother Kristen is a principal. Playing career Junior Kingston Frontenacs (2013-2016) Crouse was selected by the Kingston Frontenacs of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) in the first round, fifth overall, in the 2013 OHL Priority Selection. In the 2013–14 season, Crouse appeared in his first career OHL game on September 19, 2013, scoring his first career goal in that game against Andrew D'Agostini in the Frontenacs 11–4 win over the Peterborough Petes. On October 4, 2013, Crouse recorded his first multi-goal game of his junior career, scoring twice in a 7–4 win over the Ottawa 67's. On March 4, 2014, Crouse had a season high four point game, scoring two goals and adding two assists, as Kingston lost to the Barrie Colts 7–5. Overall, Crouse finished the 2013–14 season with 15 goals and 27 points in 63 games, helping the Frontenacs into the playoffs. In seven post-season games, Crouse was limited to one assist, as the Frontenacs were upset by the Peterborough Petes in the first round. Crouse improved during his second season with the Fronteancs in 2014–15. He recorded his first career OHL hat-trick on November 28, 2014, scoring three goals against goaltender Dawson Carty of the Kitchener Rangers in a 5–0 Frontenacs victory. He played in 56 games with Kingston, scoring 29 goals and 51 points. On March 29, 2015, Crouse scored his first career OHL playoff goal against Jake Smith of the North Bay Battalion in a 3-2 loss. Overall, in four playoff games, Crouse scored two goals and three points, as the Frontenacs were swept by the Battalion in the Eastern Conference quarter-finals. Crouse returned to the Frontenacs for a third season in 2015–16, and Crouse once again saw an improvement in his offensive numbers. On March 5, he scored a hat-trick (as well as adding one assist) in a 7–2 win over the Flint Firebirds. Overall, in 49 games, he scored 23 goals and 62 points. Crouse opened the post-season with a three point game, scoring a goal and adding two assists in a 6-0 win over the Oshawa Generals. On March 26, Crouse scored his first multi-goal playoff game, scoring twice against Justin Nichols of the Oshawa Generals in a 7-3 win. In nine post-season games, Crouse scored seven goals and 11 points, as Kingston lost to the Niagara IceDogs in the Eastern Conference semi-finals. Professional Crouse was drafted 11th overall in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft by the Florida Panthers. On July 15, 2015, the Panthers signed Crouse to a three-year, entry-level contract. The Panthers assigned Crouse to his junior hockey team, the Kingston Frontenacs, for the 2015–16 season. When the Frontenacs were eliminated from the OHL playoffs, Florida assigned Crouse to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Portland Pirates, for the remainder of the season. In his first career AHL game, Crouse was held off the scoresheet in a 3–2 loss to the Springfield Falcons. Overall, he appeared in two games with the Pirates, scoring no points. Arizona Coyotes On August 25, 2016, Crouse was traded (along with Dave Bolland) to the Arizona Coyotes for a conditional second-round pick in 2017 and a third-round pick in 2018. Following an impressive training camp and pre-season, Crouse made the Coyotes regular season roster. On October 15, Crouse made his NHL debut, as he was held off the score sheet in a 4–3 victory over the Philadelphia Flyers. On November 1, Crouse scored his first career NHL goal against Martin Jones of the San Jose Sharks in a 3–2 win. On January 31, Crouse recorded his first career multi-point game, earning two assists in a 3–2 loss to the Los Angeles Kings. Crouse finished his rookie season by appearing in 72 games, scoring 5 goals and 12 points. Crouse began the 2017–18 season with the Coyotes. However, after struggling during the early part of the season, Crouse was reassigned to the Coyotes' AHL affiliate, the Tucson Roadrunners. In Tucson, Crouse earned an assist in his first game, as the Roadrunners defeated the Iowa Wild 4–1 on October 27. On November 11, Crouse scored his first two goals of the season in a 4–1 win over the Bakersfield Condors. Laterin the season, Crouse recorded his first career three point game in the AHL, scoring two goals and an assist in a 5–3 win against the San Diego Gulls. In 56 games with the Roadrunners, Crouse scored 15 goals and 32 points. In the playoffs, Crouse appeared in his first career AHL playoff game on April 19, earning an assist in a 4–2 win over the San Jose Barracuda. In game three of the series, on April 25, Crouse scored his first career AHL playoff goal against Antoine Bibeau of the Barracuda in a 6–0 Roadrunners victory. Crouse played the entire 2018-19 season with Arizona, appearing in 81 games, while scoring an NHL career high 11 goals and 25 points. Crouse also accumulated a team high in penalty minutes with 67. On June 2, 2019, Crouse, a restricted free agent, re-signed with the Coyotes on a 3-year, $4.6 million contract, worth an average annual value of $1.53 million. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1997 Category:Arizona Coyotes players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Kingston Frontenacs players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Tucson Roadrunners players